Oira Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo
by CSF
Summary: o.o; my first yuri! S/U *YURI*! Very rare! Semi-dark fic. ^-^;; Involves Vampires as well o.o;; Usagi and Seiya finally hook up, but there is a new enemy that threatens their relationship.
1. Chapter One: Banka (Many Changes)

Oira Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo (We Shall Stay Together Until Death)  
  
Summary: o.o; my first yuri! S/U *YURI*! Very rare! Semi-dark fic. ^-^;; Involves Vampires as well o.o;; Usagi and Seiya finally hook up, but there is a new enemy that threatens their relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  


  
Haruka was offically in terrible shock. Not only were the Starlights back, as females, but Usagi, her princess, had dumped Mamoru for _female_ Seiya!!! x.x Mamoru didn't even care and started hitting on Kakyuu o.o needless to say he was beaten up, by Kakyuu ¬.¬ Plus, Chibiusa was back, though no one knew how considering Usagi's breakup, but Chibiusa seemed perfectly alright with it. o.o;;  
  


  
Banka (Many changes)  
  


"YAAAAAWWWWNNNNNN.............." Usagi stretched and rolled out of bed, pulling her robe on. It was summer vacation but Usagi was actually up early. Seiya was taking her to the amusment park that morning.  
Slinking down the stairs Usagi hobbled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She took a sip as she looked out the window.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Seiya hopped in the open window, taking the horrible mask off her face and grinned at Usagi. The orange juice was now all over the moon child and her hair was now all sticky. Seiya could barely contain her laughter at the sight of her girlfriend.  
"Oh Odango.... you never cease to make me laugh..." she giggled.  
Usagi got a dish rag and wiped her face off. All the while glaring at the raven haired girl. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..." she muttered. That only made Seiya laugh harder. Usagi hit her upside the head with the empty glass. "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!" Seiya collapsed in laughter. Usagi glared at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka slumped down on the couch with a depressed sigh. She flipped through the channels until she found a car race. But after about five seconds she turned it off and threw the controls down on the floor, even that couldn't cheer her up. "Shimatta..."  
Michiru leaned over the back of the couch. "Daijoubu 'Ruka?" she asked worriedly, leaning over farther and wrapping her arms around the wind senshi's neck.  
"I'm alright..its just.....the Princess...."  
Michiru lifted an arm from the girl's shoulder and pulled out her aqua mirror. "'Ruka..look in the mirror..."  
Haruka looked into the mirror's surface and her eyes widened slightly. Usagi was sitting on a bench in an amusment park, licking her ice cream. Seiya leaned over Usagi's head and bent down, licking the ice cream herself. Usagi growled and shoved the girl's face back. However, that prooved to be a bad mistake. Seiya's knock off balance sent the bench, Seiya, and Usagi falling backwards. And the ice cream flew and Usagi's feet were sticking straight up.  
When Usagi righted herself she started to laugh. Seiya lay on her back with swirly eyes, the icecream cone in the center of her forehead, sticking out like a unicorn's horn. When Seiya sat up, she had to tug on the cone to get it to come off. That made Usagi fall into gales of laughter. Seiya started to laugh too.  
Haruka looked at Michiru over her shoulder. "Its just.....I never pictured our princess...like....that."  
Michiru raised an eyebrow. "We are like 'that' 'Ruka." Haruka sweatdroped. "I guess I'm just trying to make excuses...but--"  
Michiru shushed her and pointed at the mirror. "'Ruka look at her. Shes happy. If Seiya makes her happy, can you honestly say that she isn't right for our princess?"  
Haruka looked back at the mirror. Usagi was laughing hapily. Haurka hadn't seen her laugh like that ever since the Starlights had left.  
Suddenly, the mirror clouded over and an image appeared. There was Sailor Moon and Star Fighter. An evil woman floated in the air above them. Fighter took SM's hand and pulled her behind her. The woman sneered and sent an attack at them. When the light cleared Sailor Moon and Star Fighter lay motionless on the ground, but their fingers were still entwined with the others, never letting go.  
  
When the image faded, Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "What in Kami's name was that....?" Haruka whispered. Michiru could only stare at her mirror and grip her lover's hand tightly. Something was going to happen, the waves had changed tide....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW!!! O.O Please note: Vampires in the next chapter!! o.o *hides behind Seiya*


	2. Chapter Two: Sarawareta! (Kidnapped!)

**Oira Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo (We Shall Stay Together Until Death)  
**  
HERE IS A NICE LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
Chapter Two: Sarawareta! (Kidnapped!)  
**

  
Seiya sweatdroped as she walked down the street that night. A certain odango haired girl was hitching a piggyback ride. ¬.¬ "Odango..? How many ice-creams DID you eat..." Seiya winced and adjusted her position so it wouldn't hurt with Usagi on her back so much.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya looked over her shoulder and smiled softly. Usagi was sleeping soundly, her head resting on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya walked the rest of the way to Usagi's house. She tucked the blond into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Odango...Aishiteru..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very late by the time Seiya reached a bench to sit down on on her way home. The Lights' apartment was a good distance away from Usagi's house, but it wasn't a problem for a senshi. ^-~ The park was about half way home so she took a little rest. She looked at her watch, it was now 1:36am. ^-^;;;;;;  
  
Stretching out on the bench she yawned. "Its so good to be back on earth.....Odango and Hamburgers...no better combination.."  
  
"You are out late, all alone, vulnerable. Eh? Little Starlight?"  
  
Seiya turned sharply and a bright light burst forth, rocketing towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was awakened by a peircing scream and an explosion that lit up the night. She gasped, she knew that voice. "Seiya!!!!!" she realised she was still in her clothes and ran down the street. MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon continued to run but she ran into someone. "Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!"  
  
"Tsukino-san! Wheres Seiya?! We felt she was in danger!"  
  
"You mean shes fighting alone?!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya raised her head and backflipped away from another attack. "Who are you?!!" she demanded harshly.  
  
The woman wore a long black dress with a black cape attached. She had long black hair, her eyes were bright red, and her skin was a ghastly shade of white. "My name is Cordella, and you, are of great interest to us. SAILOR STAR FIGHTER!!!!!!!"  
  
Seiya's eyes widened and she steped back as Cordella's eye widened and she opened her mouth, hissing, pointed fangs showing.  
  
"Y-you!" Seiya exclaimed.Then Cordella flew at the ravenhaired girl, fangs ready to bite.  
Seiya jumped back with a startled yelp. When she righted herself, Cordella was no where to be found. But Seiya was sure she wasn't gone. "FIGHTER STAR POWER!!!! MAKE---" the air caught in her lungs as she was grabbed from behind, Cordella's hand wrapped around her throat. Seiya tried to cry out but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.  
  
Cordella's grip grew tighter. "Pathetic. We were under the impression that you Starlights were stronger than all the earth senshi combined, I'd hate to see an individual earth senshi's power if your's is so weak." with every word she tightened her grip.  
  
Seiya's eyes were wide with pain. Weakly she raised her hands up to try and dislodge Cordella's but she couldn't. Her body was shutting down due to lack of oxygen, her eyes were starting to close, and she couldn't stop them. _  
  
It.....can't.......end..like....this...   
  
_A tear trailed down Seiya's cheek._  
  
Odango.....  
  
_"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cordella suddenly dropped Seiya who hit the ground hard. Cursing, the vampire swirled her cape and vanished.  
  
Seiya lay there, gasping for air, her throat black and blue and very sore. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed back to normal and her body relaxed.  
  
Sailor Moon ran over to her and held her up. "Seiya! Wake up! Seiya!!" the ravenhaired girl's eyes fluttered. "O..odango...." she croaked, running a hand over her neck, wincing.  
  
"Oh...your poor throat.....being squeesed like that.....Who was that woman?!"  
  
"Her name is Cordella....she...odango....shes a vampire....."  
  
"NANI?!?!!"  
  
Seiya stood up with SM's help, an arm around her shoulder. Healer and Maker came too. "Daijoubu Seiya?" Healer asked.  
  
"Can you walk?" Maker questioned.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"NOT FOR LONG!!!!!!!!" Cordella appeared behind them and with one swipe of her hand, sent Seiya and SM flying. She swung her other arm in an identical arc and Healer and Maker were thrown into the bushes.  
  
Seiya looked up from the ground, wincing. "That...witch.....ugh..." she grunted as she stood up and got her broach out. "FIGHTER STAR POWER!!!!!! MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Seiya no! You're not strong enough!" SM cried, rushing to Fighter.  
  
"Odango. Listen. I want you to keep out of danger alright?"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Stay away from this battle. She's after me for some reason. And I'm gonna find out why."  
  
"BAT WING!!!!!!!"  
  
Fighter grabbed SM and sheilded her from the attack. She tried not to scream but she let out a pain-filled shriek.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"CHRONOS TYPHOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The attacks blasted Cordella's and her attack stoped, leaving Fighter gasping for breath and SM being worried.  
  
The inner and outer senshi appeared. Mercury had run over to Maker and Venus to Healer.  
  
Cordella raised her hands in the air and she started to glow. "I call upon the powers of all darkness....help me achieve the goal of my master, Lord Morphium!!!" A wave of dark energy burst forth, scattering the senshi in all directions, causing them to all dehenshin.  
  
"O-odango! Daijoubu?!" Seiya shook Usagi. "Odango! Wake up!"  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. "Seiya?"  
  
"Thank Kami you're awake...."  
  
"I was worried about you..."  
  
"Same here Odango....don't ever scare me like that again...."  
  
"Alright.....you either."  
  
"I won't...."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep you silly baka..." Usagi laughed lightly.  
  
Seiya smiled down at her softly. "I--AHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi gasped in horror. Cordella had snuck up behind them and sunk her fangs into Seiya's neck. The girl cried out, her blue eyes wide and her mouth agape, gasping in the extreme pain.  
  
Seiya's skin became deathly white and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed.  
  
Cordella floated up into the air with Seiya slumped over her shoulder, limp and lifeless. Usagi screamed. "SEIYA!!!!!" she started to run after her but Haruka grabbed her back.  
  
"No! Koneko its too dangerous!!!!!"  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!! SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It took Makoto, Haruka, Rei, and Hotaru to keep her still.  
  
"SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cordella smirked. "Do not worry foolish senshi. I am not so cruel as to part a girl from her lover forever. I will bring her back in one year's time. That is a promise." and she vanished, with Seiya, who was as limp and lifeless as paper, her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open, blood trailing from it.  
  
Usagi let out anguished scream after anguished scream when the two dissapeared. "SEIYA!!!!!!!!!! SEIYA!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_________^ A NICE LONG CHAPTER!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! R & R!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Ai no Kurai Kyuuketsuki! ...

**Oira Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo (We Shall Stay Together Until Death)  
  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Note: Hermione Megami Potter must read minds! *flail* But it was my idea first! I swear! MY IDEA!!  
*huggles Vampire Seiya who sweatdrops* MY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter Three: Ai no Kurai Kyuuketsuki! (Dark Vampire of Love!)  
**

  
Two dark figures looked down at the unconcious form of Seiya. She was lying on a bed, her raven hair undone from it's ponytail, spread out underneath her like an ocean of black curls, her eyes closed. One figure was Cordella, the other was hidden in the shadows, but it spoke with a deep male voice.  
  
"This is the one?"  
  
"Hai Lord Morphium. This is the sailor senshi known as Sailor Star Fighter, I saw her henshin with my own eyes in adition to the information we found."  
  
Morphium looked down at Seiya. The bite mark on her neck was bleeding badly. "Take care of the wound on her neck, you have to stop being so sloppy."  
  
Cordella bowed. "Gomen nasai my lord."  
  
Morphium turned and started to walk away. "We will have to take this slow. She is a sailor senshi, her sailor crystal, her starseed, her core of power, and her pure heart. They will resist our efforts to turn her." as he dissapeared he spoke one instruction. "Erase her memory then give her a jolt of your power, then your bite will take affect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Seiya awoke she was lying in a bed, she was wearing a long black tunic like shirt and black leggings. "W-where.....am I.....? ......Who....am....I......?"  
  
Cordella stepped out of the shadows, walked up to her, and smiled peculiarly sweetly.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"My name is Cordella."  
  
"Do you....know...who I am...?"  
  
"Of course, your name is Seiya Kou."  
  
"Where is Odango?"  
  
Cordella's eyes widened. The girl wasn't supposed to remember anyone, but her heart still held the memory of a girl she called Odango. She narrowed her eyes as a thought came to her. "What does your 'Odango' look like?"  
  
Seiya closed her eyes and concentrated hard. "I....I can see her face...she had blond hair and blue eyes, her hair is up in this strange style, the buns on her head look like dumplings, thus the name I call her...."  
  
"Oh....dear..."  
  
".....Where is she.....?"  
  
Cordella smiled inwardly. This would work out just fine. On the outside she changed her face to that of a sad one. "There was a girl of that description...she was killed...by the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened and filled with tears. "O-odango....? ....no...."  
  
Cordella nodded solemnly. "And the one named Sailor Moon took your love's appearence. The Sailor Senshi are evil and only care about their planet because it is the only place where they aren't known for their true selves."  
  
Seiya's hands clentched. "Odango......"  
  
"You both were under attack by the Sailor Senshi. We just barely rescued you from the senshi's grip. We were unfortuantly too late for your Odango. I am sorry Seiya."  
  
Seiya's eyes narrowed. "Sailor senshi......."  
  
"I can help you take revenge for your odango."  
  
Seiya looked at her sharply. "Honto?!"  
  
Cordella nodded. "I can give you the power you need to destroy them all."  
  
Seiya nodded. "How?!"  
  
Cordella extended her hand. "First, you must trust me. Take my hand."  
  
Seiya hesitated. Something in the back of her mind screamed it was a trick, that this wasn't what it seemed. Seiya shoved that part of her mind away and extended her hand and took Cordella's. Cordella's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the gold star bracelet on the girl's wrist. It would work out nicely indeed... As soon as Seiya's hand enclosed Crodella's a jolt of red energy shot through the vampire into Seiya, through her bracelet which acted like a battery pack. for the evil power. Seiya's eyes widened, her hair whipped around, blown by an unseen wind, the irises of her blue eyes became slits like a cat's eyes and they began to flicker red, her teeth grew pointed, two of them growing unusually long into fangs. Cordella's eyes glowed bright red. The bite mark on Seiya's neck healed with a bright red flash and Seiya's head shot up.  
  
"I can help you destroy the sailor senshi......"  
  
"I will destroy the sailor senshi....." and Seiya's face twisted into an evil smirk, her eyes glowing bright red like Cordella's. Her fangs glinting in the light of the flickering candles that decorated the room. Her star braclet, continuing to feed her the negative energy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One year passed. The seasons changed from Summer, to Fall, to Winter, to Spring, and once again to Summer. Usagi half heartedly went to school, she didn't hang out with her friends, she spent all her time buried in books and school work. She didn't have any fun. She got straight A's, but at the cost of her social life. There wasn't an attack, Sailor Moon wasn't needed.   
  
Then, it was that day. The one year aniversary of Seiya's kidnapping. Usagi had woken up and ran to the park where Seiya had been taken, but she wasn't there. Usagi sat there all morning, skipped school, and stayed there all afternoon. But still no Seiya. Soon, the stars came out but still no Seiya. Hours later, her watch beeped, 1:00am. 30 minutes later, Usagi finally fell asleep on the bench. "Seiya......" she whispered.  
  
The other Senshi had come looking for her, they knew where she would come. They knew that she had proabably forgotten that Seiya had been taken the next day, at 1:36am. Haruka looked at her watch. 1:34am........  
  
Chibiusa rested her head on her mother's comfortingly. "Don't worry Mama.....Seiya will be back soon..." She closed her eyes thinking, _She has to...or mama will be so depressed....._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"You're mission is to destroy the sailor senshi."  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"The one called Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, she will tell you things, all of them will tell you things, do not believe them."  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"You have the senshi's identities memorised?"  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"Then I will drop you off, introducing you...ke ke ke......"  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"Would you stop saying that?!"  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten looked at her watch. The second hand went all the way around the face of the watch, hitting the 12 again..... ...............1:36am..............  
  
"I told you that I would return Sailor Senshi!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That woke Usagi up and all the other senshi, they turned and looked up sharply. Cordella floated in the air, her eyes as red as ever. The vampire assumed an evil smirk. "And as I promised......." she swirled her cape and spun out of the way.  
  
There was a girl there, about 18, the same age as the inner senshi and the starlights. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, she wore a long black tunic-like shirt and black leggings. Her skin was a ghastly shade of white, her eyes were closed. A gold star braclet hung on her wrist. Usagi knew that raven hair, that braclet was familiar too, but last time Usagi saw it, it didn't glow red, like it was now.  
  
Usagi stepped forward hesitantly. "I-is....that.....you..." she steped on a twig, snapping it.  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open at the sound. Her irises of her eyes were like slits, like a cat's. Her eyes were blue but they were flickering red. The flickering was constant, her face twisted into an inhuman sneer, long, pointed fangs showing in the twisted smirk.  
  
Usagi slowly shook her head. "N-no........this....can't be....no......Seiya....no....you....can't....no....! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!!!!!?!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cordella smirked. "I said I'd bring her back. I didn't say she would have any memory of you all." she turned to Seiya. "Now, Seiya-chan, destroy those Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
Cordella fell over. "STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hai mistress."  
  
Cordella fell on her knees and started to cry. "T.T why me.......?!"  
  
The senshi sweatdroped but became alert when Seiya started to walk towards them, her eyes flickering dangerously, her face still that twisted grin, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. They all henshined except Usagi.  
  
Usagi started towards her. "Seiya...Seiya please! Its me! Usagi! Your Odango!"  
  
Seiya's eyes flashed bright red. "LIAR!!!!!!! YOU AREN'T ODANGO!!! THE SAILOR SENSHI ARE THE ENEMY!!!!! THEY KILLED ODANGO!!!! AND YOU TOOK HER FACE!!!!! NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi stepped back, horrified by the girl's anger. "Seiya.......what have they.....done...to you........?"  
  
Uranus and Venus leapt infront of Usagi, Uranus brandishing her space sword. "If you want our princess, you'll have to get through us first!" she stated.  
  
Usagi gasped, "Haruka-san NO! You can't fight Seiya!! Shes not even henshined for Kami's sake! She wouldn't stand a chance the way she is now!"  
  
Uranus looked at her over her shoulder. "Koneko, listen to me. That isn't the Seiya you love. The Seiya you love is gone. That is just a shell of her. She doesn't know you anymore. She doesn't know who you are or who she really is. She doesn't know shes a Sailor Senshi. her body is being controlled Koneko."  
  
Healer took a step towards her friend, her ally. "Seiya! Come on! Don't you remember us?! Its me! Yaten! Remember how we always fought each other constantly?! How Taiki always broke up our arguments?!"  
  
Seiya slowly turned her head to Healer. "....Yaten...?"  
  
Healer smiled broadly. Had she gotten through to her? The smile on her face shattered when Seiya raised her hand, energy flickering dangerously around it. Her eyes flashed. "I don't know what you though I was going to do senshi. But, I'm sure this wasn't it." a beam of black light shot from the palm of her hand, hitting Healer dead on, sending her flying through a few trees which fell after the senshi was sent crashing through them, cutting them in two.  
  
"YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jupiter ran into the woods after her, worried a tree might have fallen on her.  
  
Seiya turned her back on the fallen tree area where Healer lay somewhere and faced Usagi and Haruka again. This time Maker tried.  
  
"Seiya! Please! Remember us! Its me! Taiki! Remember our friends! Mizuno-san! Hino-san! Kino-san! Aino-san! Remember our Princess! Kakyuu-hime!!!!!!" She was almost pleading with her friend, her ally. They, as starlights, were a team, and as close as sisters.  
  
Seiya's eyes glowed red. Maker let out a startled exclamation as she rose off the ground, following the motion of Seiya's glowing hand. Seiya narrowed her glowing eyes. "You are annoyances! Go AWAY!!!!!"  
  
It was Maker's turn to fly as Seiya threw her harder than she had Healer. Maker was sent flying through the air, through an telephone pole and falling into the lake. Seiya didn't even seem to care as the wires of the pole fell and sparked. The sparks caught the leaves and brush and grass on fire and everything was so dry.....  
  
"TAIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Neptune and Mercury nodded and Neptune ran, diving into the lake after Maker while Mercury tryed to put out the fire with her ice/water attacks, with Mars trying to help by using her power ofver fire to try and slow the burning.  
  
Seiya swung her hand in an arc and Venus was thrown off in the same direction she had thrown Healer, a startled yelp gave the impression that Venus had been thrown into Jupiter. She extended her other arm and sent Uranus flying into the lake. Neptune had just pulled Maker's unconcious form onto the bank. She gasped, took a deep breath and dove in after her lover. Seiya then continued walking towards Usagi. Pluto and Saturn took Uranus and Venus' place, standing defensivly infront of the horrified Usagi who Chibi Moon was now standing beside. Seiya just sneered, holding her hands high in the air, both Pluto and Saturn were thrown into the woods as well.  
  
Cordella smirked. Another cry from Jupiter...Seiya had good aim, that was clear. Everyone she sent flying in that direction colided with Jupiter - -;;;;;  
  
Usagi put Chibi Moon behind her, looking into Seiya's face with wide, horrified, frightened eyes. "S--seiya.... please.....d-don't...do this!"  
  
Seiya raised a hand. "You are an evil sailor senshi who killed my Odango and stole her beauty. I cannot let that go. Her hand glowed brightly. "Go to Hell, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!!  
  
Please note: This is my own take on Vampires, not backed up by any research ^-^;; I'm too lazy to do that...._ _ I have a report on the Tape Recorder due Monday, it is now Saturday night I haven't even researched anything T.T And Starose-baka reminded me about school and ruined my whole day T.T J/K Starose-chan! Oh! if I mention 'Bean-chan' ever in my fics, its Starose.  
  
another note: HELP!! I DONT KNOW WHO TO PAIR YATEN AND TAIKI WITH!!! TELL ME!!  
  
WHOOOO!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it can be any good person in the fic except Usagi, Chibiusa, Seiya, and Hotaru. It can even be with each other! Yaten/Taiki! TELL ME WHO!!


	4. Chapter Four: Aishiteru, Satsu Motte War...

**Oira Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo (We Shall Stay Together Until Death)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!  
  
**The results are in! The tie was broken by Seito no Senshi! Author of Memories! Anyway...¬.¬ ^-^;;;; The results are Yaten/Taiki! *dodges tomatos* IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!!! *wails* SEIYA!! HHEEELLLPPP MEE!!!! *runs***  
  
Chapter Four: Aishiteru, Satsu Motte Ware..... (I Love You, Stay With Me.....)  
  
**

Usagi's eyes widened and Chibi Moon hid behind her.  
  
"S-seiya! Please! Remember...!!" Usagi whimpered, biting her lip.  
  
Seiya didn't say anything but instead rushed forward but stopped mid lunge as a crescent moon came to light on Usagi's forehead and a beam of bright golden light shot out of it and shone on her. A blue star appeared on Seiya's forehead and bright colorful lights exploded in her vision and she staggered back, holding her head in pain. Images were pouring into her mind.  
  
Walking by Usagi in an airport, the blond clinging to a young man's arm. The man actually resembled Seiya in a very slight way. Black hair, blue eyes.  
  
Talking to Usagi at the filming in the park after scaring her by sitting up on a bench.  
  
Usagi taking her on a tour of the school.  
  
Her having a fight with Yaten, Taiki, trying to calm the two down.  
  
Jumping infront of Tin Nyanko's bazooka attack, taking it for Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon helping and protecting her at the concert where she had fainted on stage, still recovering from the attack by Tin Nyanko.  
  
Her, in a starlight fuku protecting Sailor Moon.  
  
She and Usagi on the roof top of the school, in the rain. "Am I not good enough...? .......Am I not good enough...?"  
  
A woman with long red hair getting her starseed taken. She, in a starlight fuku again, screaming, "PRINCESS!!"  
  
A bright flash of pink light abd she in a starlight fuku once again. She was falling. So was Sailor Moon. She took the moon child into her arms and broke her fall when they hit the cold, hard, unforgiving concrete.  
  
Then, the images were gone. Seiya continued to hold her head, eyes wide, unblinking in shock and pain. "W-what...was that?! Ugh!!" she cried out, falling to her knees. Her eyes flickered between red and their original blue. "Tsukino.....Usagi..Odango.... the....same...?" she whimpered, eyes resting at blue. Then, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forward. Usagi gasped and slid to her knees, catching her.  
  
"SEIYA!!"  
  
"Princess! Get back! It could be a trick!" Neptune cried.  
  
Cordella had long sinced vanished, cursing the lowsy memory job that someone named 'Sirius' had done.  
  
Usagi was hysterical. No matter what she did, she couldn't wake Seiya up.  
  
"Seiya!! Seiya!!!!!"  
  
The raven-haired girl's heartbeat had slowed to practically nothing, and her breathing was shallow and erratic.  
  
"Seiya! Please! WAKE UP!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cordella was arguing with a man with neck length black hair.  
  
"Your memory job wore off already! The moon brat said something to her and her vampire mind went caput!" she made a destructive, breaking, disaster-like, explosion-like motion with her hands. "Sirius, your memory modification whatchamacallit failed miserably!"  
  
The man, Sirius, reguarded her coldly. "My Memory Modification Enchancer did not fail. If by some reason she were to regain her memories, I made sure that she would not be able to go back to her old life." he said the last part with a slight sneer.  
  
Cordella growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him a few inches. "If you did anything to harm that girl I swear, I will kill you."  
  
Sirius calmly removed her hands from his collar and was once again standing on the floor. "Growing attached to your litle pupil are we?"  
  
Cordella narrowed her eyes. "The master told us to keep her alive dolt."  
  
Sirius turned her head. "Whatever you say Cordella.... Anyway, her memory modification, if disrupted, will bring her vital signs to a minimal, safe, range and she will remain comatose until one of us bites her again." he smirked, fangs glinting in the light.  
  
Cordella glared at him.  
  
"And one other thing."  
  
Cordella raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Once she is bitten again, her powers will multiply and she will be a vampire completely. Her memory will not be able to be broughten back. Ever." he began to laugh evily.  
  
Cordella stared at him for a moment before her own face twisted into an evil, fang showing sneer, and she too began to cackle evily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi knelt by Seiya's bedside, holding her pale, motionless hand even after the others had expressed their displeasure at her remaining there alone.  
  
"Seiya...onegai...wake up........"  
  
The girl remained silent.  
  
Usagi brushed a few stray tears away from her eyes and forced a smile on her face and smoothed a lock of the girl's raven hair back from her eyes. "No matter what Seiya......" she rested her head on the girl's hand. ".....I'll always protect and love you......." and she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cordella floated through the window of Seiya's room, silent as she could be. She frowned at the sight. Usagi was asleep, her heard resting on Seiya's hand. The vampire hovered over the bed, pondering.  
  
"I wonder if Sirius' plan will work......"  
  
She shruged and swooped down, glancing at the blond a moment.  
  
"The moon princess is right there, asleep. I could kill her....but, the master doesn't want that, so I'll just stick to the plan Sirius came up with....."  
  
She bent down and with lightning speed, bit the ravenhaired girl on the neck and vanished.  
  
Seiya's eyes flew open...but they weren't her eyes. They were completly red, glowing, bright and evily. Usagi stirred by the sudden movement. Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled back. A sphere of red energy exploded from Seiya, enveloping the entire apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Taiki came to, she was lying on the ground, covered in dust and ashes, coughing, she sat up. "U-ugh.... WHAT THE--?!!!!!" the apartment complex was desintigrated, nothing remained but the same dust and ashes that covered herself. She clentched her fists. "H-how..could they do that to a whole apartment building?!!" Often, she had watched little children run around and play with each other in the building. "A-all those..people!!" her eyes widened. "Oh dear kami-sama...." she shakily rose to her feet and bolted into the debris. "YATEN!!!"  
  
She jumped over peices of the building and lifted the silverhaired girl into her arms. "Yaten? Come on Yaten! Wake up!"  
  
Yaten moaned and rubbed the back of her head. "Itaaiiiii.......what happened?"  
  
Taiki shook her head. "I don't--" when she had helped the girl sit up her eyes had flicked upward. "Oh Kami no.....please Kami no..."  
  
Yaten blinked and looked a little worried. "Whats wrong?" she to looked up. "Oh Kami....please....no... not her....not again...." she punched her fist into the ground. "SHIMATTA!!! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE HER ALONE?!?!?!!!"  
  
  
The ravenhaired Kou Seiya, lead singer of the Three Lights, Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the Sailor Starlights, was floating above where the apartment had been, glowing red, her eyes glowing the same evil shade, an evil, twisted sneer on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CSF: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!  
  
Seiya: ¬.¬ why am I always evil.....?  
  
CSF: *thinks* because.........I don't know!  
  
Seiya: *Falls over*  
  
Usagi: aww...don't worry baby.....*huggles Seiya*  
  
Seiya: O.O B-baby....?!!!  
  
Yaten: *looks at Taiki*  
  
Taiki: *looks at Yaten*  
  
Yaten: *looks at CSF*  
  
Taiki: *looks at CSF*  
  
Yaten & Taiki: WHAT THE H*LL?!!?!! IM STUCK WITH HER?!!!!  
  
Seiya: ^-^;;;;;;;;;  
  
CSF: ^-^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Usagi: ^-^;;;;;;;;  
  
CSF: Seito no Senshi broke the tie! Not me!  
  
Yaten: *turns to Seito no Senshi*  
  
Taiki: *turns to Seito no Senshi*  
  
Yaten & Taiki: SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CSF: *floats above comotion* oh! and gomen about the shortness of the chapter ^-^;;;; *dodges Seito no Senshi as she gets thrown by*  
  
Seito no Senshi: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Pasts and Rebirths

Oria Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo  
  
Disclaimer: I'm fourteen, ya reaaallly think I own Sailor Moon?  
  
Well, I'm back again. ^ ^  
  
Seiya: *brushes cobwebs off her clothes* its about time...  
  
Yaten: How could you leave us alone so long?! I'm COVERED in DUST!! *storms off to take a bath*  
  
Taiki: I'm going after Yaten....*hentai grin and follows Yaten*  
  
CSF: ... Taiki no Hentai...  
  
Seiya: *sneezes* so why have you been gone so long?  
  
CSF: ^^;; ah.. well...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Usagi: ..x.X itai..  
  
CSF: ;; well..I've been drawing more than writing...and I haven't had ANY inspiration... until that was...SutaaHiiraa commented that I need to update my fics, because I told her to update hers *coughs* and that gave me inspiration. ^o^ So here is the next chapter of Oria Imei Satsu Kai Made Shikyo!! Where I take a whole new twist to the story *grin*  
  
Chapter Five: Pasts and Rebirths  
  
Usagi stared up at Seiya, floating in the air, the ravenhaired girl's eyes glowing a deep, blood red. "Seiya!!" The vampire didn't shift her gaze to Usagi, rather, she continued to stare down towards the center of the earth. Usagi frowned. What was she..going to do...? Usagi looked around, rubble everywhere...people had died...she couldn't see anyone else but Taiki and Yaten...where was everyone else...? Were they...? No...they couldn't...be...  
  
Cordella was laughing. No one could stop Seiya. Seiya was now more powerful than any senshi. Even that Sailor Moon. "Now, Seiya! Destroy everything!!!" the vampire laughed wickedly.  
  
Seiya looked up from the ground and turned her emotionless face up towards the sky as she flew up higher.  
  
"Seiya!!!" Usagi pulled out her henshin brooch. She had to stop Seiya...somehow...without hurting her... In a flurry of feathers, the butterfly wings on the back of her fuku burst into full fledged angel wings. Usagi rocketed into the sky towards Seiya. "Ahhh!!" The blond was sent flying back from the aftershock of an explosion. "What was that...?" she looked and her eyes widened in horror as she saw an entire portion of the city had been leveled. She never knew Seiya had power so great...! That power...it frightened Usagi. It was destructive... more so than Usagi had seen before... This wasn't the Seiya she knew...the Seiya she knew would never...ever...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Odango!" Usagi turned, her heart leaping into her eyes. Seiya! Seiya was back!!  
  
Seiya smiled at Usagi and walked towards her. "Seiya!! You're back!!" Within seconds, Usagi was latched onto Seiya in a big hug. It took Usagi a few moments, but then her eyes got as big as saucers and she pulled back. O___O "You're a.."  
  
Seiya sweatdroped. "Hai...I'm a woman this time..." ^^; "The only reason we were men at first was to find the princess..." Seiya looked down. She truly had hoped Usagi wouldn't mind...  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thats right..." and she immediately was in her previous position, her arms around Seiya's middle and her head against Seiya's chest.  
  
Seiya blinked, her eyes widening. "Odango...?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Seiya. "I'm no longer with Mamoru..."  
  
Seiya blinked again, only this time, she was more startled than before.  
  
"D-doushite...?"  
  
Usagi locked Seiya's gaze in her own. "I did understand...you loved me...and I realized...after you left...that I love you too... So, I broke up with Mamoru. But, I only have one concern... Do you still...love me...?"  
  
Seiya knew she shouldn't be so happy about the break up, but she couldn't help it. This wide grin was plastered on her face and would probably remain there for a time. "Of course I do..."  
  
Usagi's face brightened even more and she snuggled closer to Seiya. "I love you..."  
  
Seiya's eyes were soft as she looked down at Usagi. "I love you too..."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Usagi's eyes were wavering. Seiya wasn't evil...Seiya was loving and caring....Seiya loved her... Seiya wouldn't.do this!! Usagi flew at Seiya and stopped directly in front of her. "Seiya!! I know this isn't you!! Please Seiya..!!" Seiya looked at Usagi with her blank emotionless stare. "Seiya please!!!" Seiya seemed to look into Usagi's eyes.or was she looking past her? Usagi couldn't tell. Then, Usagi saw something. The bracelet, around Seiya's wrist, it was glowing bright red like her eyes. ".I'll free you Seiya." Usagi quickly reached forward and ripped the bracelet off of Seiya's wrist. Seiya's eyes went blank and she started to fall from the air. Usagi gasped and flew down after the girl. Yaten and Taiki could only watch in horror as Seiya plummeted towards the ground. Usagi was frantic. "Seiya!! Wake up!!" As Seiya fell, so did the bracelet, which continued to glow bright red. "Seiya!!!"  
  
"..nnn.Odango.?" Seiya's eyes fluttered open slightly as Usagi's arms encircled her.  
  
"Seiya..!" Usagi sighed in relief. Usagi stoped Seiya's fall and held her. "I was so worried."  
  
Seiya looked like she was about to cry. "Odango.I..how could I.." Tears started to fall. "I.I.."  
  
Usagi kissed Seiya's forehead. "Daijoubu.."  
  
The braclet was close to the ground.  
  
Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The braclet hit the ground and the entire planet was enveloped in a bright light, and when it cleared, there was no earth, only sparkles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years later, the sun rose on a reborn earth, in Tokyo. The house as rather large and nice looking. A single sound made the earth seem to shake. "AH!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" Soon following that exclamation, a large cloud of dust flew from the house and down the street towards Tenth Street High School.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that is where I leave you until my next chapter, my readers. The reason I destroyed the earth is because, well, if I kept the story going like it was, I was going to run out of ideas very quickly and be in the same position I was in before. Now, this gives me much more leeway to continue the story. *smiles* I'd like to personally thank all of those who still have me on their favorites list despite comments from a few other authors. but I thank you and I would like you all to know, that Sailor Chibi Star Fighter has her inspiration back, finally, and will be writing again!  
  
Xaphrin  
  
SutaaHiiraa  
  
Kakarika Malfoy  
  
Keiko  
  
Senashenta  
  
Angel Healer  
  
Mistal:Dark-Angel  
  
Sailor StarDust  
  
Dark messiah  
  
Chibi Harkua  
  
Stella L'Aigle  
  
Starose  
  
Jabberwalkin  
  
Anime-Angel-Goddess  
  
Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike  
  
kOnEkO-cHaN  
  
Yaten-Muse  
  
Jet The Anime Otaku  
  
RoseCellist  
  
Sweet Sere  
  
Kou Usagi  
  
Sailor Star  
  
VioletAngel  
  
  
  
*bows* Again, I thank you all very much. I hope you will continue to read my stories. 


End file.
